Demonic Changes
by DirtyLittleMind
Summary: Life has been altered, Years have passed and it still remains altered. Until Fate decides to step in long after they had givin up on hope. Discontinued
1. Default Chapter

Transformation

Disclaimer: Ed and al sadly are not mine there I said it!

It was extremely HOT and the boys unfortunately had no shade for miles, Ed was about to go crazy "ARRG!!!...WHAT THE HELL'S WITH THIS HEAT???!!!!" Ed all but yelled his head off.

Al who had to put up with the yelling, was not faring any better he kept sinking in the ground again "uh…brother why are we in the desert again?" al asked for the third time today, Ed who was currently playing possum on the ground just looked up at al, beads of sweat going down his face.

"That moron Roy sent us to simosho city to check out some strange disturbances remember?" Ed answered angrily as he got up. Then they continued on for hours until Ed collapsed exhausted "Uhhhh...God I hate the desert" Ed mumbled.

"Huh?" Ed stated as he felt something in the sand, he sat up and started digging like a mole (Wolf: as funny as that would look) when he stopped al looked like a sandman. Al shook the sand off himself to keep from sinking for about god knows how many times.

"What did you find brother?" he asked curious "I don't know al it looks like some kinda jewel."ed stated and he bent over to pick it up but the second he touched it a blinding white light surrounded him an when it was gone ed…well didn't look like the same ed anymore "uh…b-brother? Al stuttered "yeah al what is it?" Ed questioned

"You might want to feel the top of you're head."Al said pointing to his head Ed looked confused but he reached to feel his head anyway he brushed something fuzzy. "Huh?!" he exclaimed and went over that spot again it felt like a…ear… a dogs ear.

TO BE CONTINUED …..

Wolf well there's my story I hope you like it please review!

Shiro: yeah come on no flames PLEASE!! 'puppy eyes'


	2. HOLY CRAP and not only ears but a

HOLY CRAP!!! And not only ears but a…

Disclaimer: Al and Ed are not mine, WWAAAHHH!!!

At that moment Ed did the first thing that popped into his head, "HOLY SHIT!!!!!" That's right he screamed, a series of things he could have done and that was what he did. He was currently running around Al yanking at the sandy colored puppy ears on his head, and every time he yanked a hot flash of pain would sear through his head, causing him to yelp very much like a puppy. (KAWAII!!!)

Al who had learned to deal with his brothers 'panicking phase' just stood there waiting for Ed to calm down, after Ed ran around him for the fifth time he learned he was apparently not going to calm down, so Al did the simplest thing he could have done, he stuck out a foot and tripped him sending him face first into the sand, Ed raised his face and spat out a mouthful of sand, "uuggh! And the after taste!!" he shuddered, that was nasty, he then looked at Al a little pissed "Why the hell did you do that?!" he yelled, Al looked at him and said simply "To make you stop pulling on the ears its apparent there attached so why pull on them since it probably hurts?"

Ed just stared at him and realized he was right, the things were attached, suddenly Ed felt something move behind him, he swung his head around and what he saw nearly made him panic again at his waist poking out of his coat (is that what it is?) was a long sandy colored… dog tail that was currently twitching, it seemed that the tail wanted to wag, Ed just growled royally pissed off "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???!!!! FIRST EARS AND NOW A FREAKIN DOG TAIL WHATS NEXT PAWS???!!!" He screamed pissed, Al had started backing away nervously, his brother was starting to scare him.

Suddenly Ed realized something, how the hell was he supposed to go out in public like this he already was criticized by his height but this would present a real problem, and hats were out, he never really liked them plus he had a feeling it would be annoying to wear them on his 'ears'.

"Crap" he muttered, it would be a problem and simosho was fifty yards away and how he was supposed to get in unnoticed was beyond him, sure he could pin the ears back to hide them in his hair but the tail was still a problem, he was clueless and he hated it.

Al soon realized his brother's problem and felt a little sad for him, suddenly he had an idea "Hey brother?" he asked, Ed looked at him tiredly "Yes Al?" he mumbled, Ed was clearly in a depression but Al was determined to snap him out of it "Why don't you just tuck the tail into your coat maybe that will work" Al suggested, Ed looked at him, "Al you're a genius!" Ed said happily, they then walked to the city, and before entering Ed pinned his ears back to blend in with his hair and pulled his tail into his coat, with that they nervously entered the city hoping to god no one would notice Ed's doglike appearance.

Wolf: well there is that long enough

Ed: What….the hell?

Wolf: 'stare' what? I figured you'd look good with ears, probably cuter than Inu! 'Smiles'

Ed: 'Blush'

Inu: HEY!!! NO ONES EARS ARE BETTER THEN MINE!!! 'Pouts'

Wolf: You're right…. So you are both even!!! 'Starts massaging both their doggie ears'

Both: 'Blush'


	3. Ed and Al meet some friends

Ed and Al meet some friends

Wolf: Here Ed and Al meet some interesting people.

Shiro: Who, WHO?

Wolf: You'll see but in the mean time here 'hands him some ramen'

Shiro: YAY! 'Begins slurping it down'

Ed: 'gives sad puppy eyes'

Wolf: AAAHHH! KAWAII! Here Ed 'hands him some ramen'

Ed: 'smiles happily and begins eating it'

Wolf: 'looks at reviewers' you aren't going to tell me that wasn't adorable of him, ne?

Ed had insisted on walking behind the buildings instead of on the street for fear of people seeing the 'doggie limbs' he had suddenly obtained, even if he had hid them the ears would have been noticed first because their sandy color stood out from the rest of his hair, so here the were among the rats and roaches of the back allies, "I never thought I'd have to lower myself to hiding from people, this is seriously pissing me off!" Ed muttered to himself angrily. (Yeah like that's any new news)

Al was getting a little tired of this secrecy crap, but he already knew how people reacted to their strange appearance now, if they saw Ed with dog limbs he knew they'd probably run them back into the desert, and the last thing they needed was that.

Suddenly Al saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Huh?" he looked to his left and swore he saw something flash light blue out of a building up ahead. He shook it off thinking he was seeing things, but little did he know they were being watched.

Ed approached a building up ahead it looked like it had been abandoned for years. He looked back at Al, "Come on Al maybe we can rest in here I doubt that any one would come in here."

Al stared at the building and realized that it was the same building he saw something flash out of. He was about to tell Ed this but only looked to see he had already gone inside.

Al poked his head in the doorway to see Ed looking around, the dog ears on his head twitching at every sound. Al had to admit it was quite funny to see the dog ears moving every which way trying to catch every sound in the building.

Ed and Al sat on an old crate which amazingly held their weight even though it was probably at least ten years old.

For awhile the sat there wondering about what to do when Ed's ears swiveled to a sound behind the crate they were sitting on.

They both stood up quickly and turned to the crate, "Who's there!" Ed asked annoyed.

A shuffling sound was heard and out from behind the crate came a young man who looked about seventeen, he had silver hair with gold highlights and brown tips that reached his waist, but what startled them the most was that he had dog ears on his head and a tail that swished lazily behind him just like Ed.

The man looked at them "Hello Edward and Alphonse Elric." He greeted them politely, Ed just stared at him shocked, "How do you!" Ed started to ask but the man raised his hand stopping him. "Don't worry about that now what you need to know is that we've come here to help you".

"We?" Al asked looking around to see no one there. The man turned to some crates then whistled. Another shuffling sound was heard and out of the boxes ran an unusual looking cat, it was pitch black and its paws were a light blue along with its eyes and the stripes on its back, it also had two tails, it looked at Ed and mewed.

The man looked at the crate annoyed "Would you get out here bro!" He snapped, Again more shuffling was heard and another man stepped out (insert seeshy's face here) he looked to be older than the other man, about maybe twenty-one.

He had midnight black hair that reached a little past his waist, he also had violet eyes and one purple stripe on each side of his face and two dog ears on his head and a tail (yes he's a full demon) he stood by the other man.

They both turned "Follow us." The one with black hair said calmly. Seeing they had no choice the brothers started to follow the two men away from the building.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Wolf: phew well there it is and who are the men that wanted Ed and Al to follow them who knows! If you like you can guess.

Ed: … 'Long silence'

Wolf: What's wrong Ed you sick or something or does the cat have you're tongue?

Ed: CAT! WHERE?

Wolf: 'sweatdrop' Well looks like the dog instincts are working properly

Wolf: Anyway please review. OH! And I have a new story called wolf meets dog please read it 'puppy eyes'


	4. Embarresing situation

**Embarrassing situation **

The boy's had followed the men for three day's now when they realized where they were headed, their old home and also the city that was a few miles beyond it.

Suddenly the two tailed black cat had hopped on Ed's shoulder curling up into a little ball and started purring, at first Ed just looked confused by this the two men looked back and seeing this they started to chuckle, "What is so funny?" Ed asked still confused.

The silver haired man shook his head and chuckled again, "Nothing it's just that misaga doesn't get along with strangers in such a short time, he seems to like you."

Soon they had arrived at winery's house, the reason everyone except Al of course was a little tired and after a little arguing they had made it there, since winery knew Ed and Al The older men let them do the explaining when the door opened.

After a lot of explaining and trying to convince winery that the blond haired boy with ears and a tail was Ed they were all settled on the chairs.

Through the whole time winery kept staring at Ed's new and **VERY **adorable ears as they twitched, and had to fight the urge to touch them. (Can you blame her?)

Finally they twitched again making a tweaking sound and she could stand it no longer, when Ed wasn't looking she slowly reached up and scratched one of the furry appendages.

Ed grew stiff in his seat but then finding that the scratching of his ear felt actually quite enjoyably, hell it felt great, he suddenly relaxed and found he could not move, Al had to keep from laughing and ruining the moment when he saw that Ed's new tail was wagging so fast that it was a sandy blur.

Suddenly surprising all but the other two dog eared men a low rumble that sounded suspiciously like purring was vibrating from Ed's throat, winery stopped scratching realizing what she did and grew red in the face, Ed was also red but it was far worse, he just purred so it was more embarrassing for him.

Finally Al could stand it no longer; he then fell to the floor laughing harder than he ever had in his life, while two people glared at him.

Wolf: Hehehe he purred hilarious!

Wolf: oh and fmalover just to let you know I was not planning to make ed a plain mix of breeds a.k.a a mutt he is going to be a purebred what kind? 'Drum roll starts up' the envelope please 'envelope pops out of no where' thank you and the winner is… 'Reads letter' the germen sheperd a very popular breed I hope this at least makes you feel better. Ja ne!


	5. On Hold

On Hold

Night-Sama: Ok people I am sorry to say that I am putting this story on hold till further notice.

Ed: What/Stares blankly/

Night-Sama: Oh chill I'm only doing this because my other FMA story has only 2 reviews and I need 10 to make another chapter for it.

Inuyasha/Blinks and rolls eyes/ Big whoop!

Night-Sama/Glares/ Should I let in the fangirls?

Inuyasha: Eeep/Ducks behind Ed/

Ed/Looks at him/ Why are you getting me involved!

Inuyasha/Grumble/

Night-Sama: Anyway please read my new FMA story which is in desperate need of attention


	6. Numb

Numb

Wolf: Sorry about the wait but I've found listening to music really helps me write

Inu: Again who gives?

Wolf: Waah! Inu your mean! 'Runs away crying'

Inu: Hey wait!

Ed: Nice goin! Now how we gonna get this story going!

Inu: its not my fault!

Ed: Uh yes it is!

Inu: ugh!

Ed: Anyway, Wolf does not own FMA so do not sue!

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So, may I ask who you two are?" Ed asked staring at the two half demons who sat across from him, his golden eyes fixed intently upon them letting nothing pass his notice, the golden dog ears he had recently acquired twitched slightly atop his head from the random sounds around the rockbell house. Winry had moved back to tinker with metal object to avoid the earlier embarrassment of the day, Ed's smooth golden dog tail curled and uncurled behind him unconsciously as he waited for a reply.

The two men looked to one another, yellow eyes locked with violet for a moment before they turned back to the said dog eared alchemist.

"Shiro Takunei" The silver haired one replied, His eyes were a bright yellow color with four silver spots around the slitted pupil, his hair was long and reached his waist curling inward slightly at the bottom it also held golden highlights while the ends were a dark brown, two dog ears perched atop his head twitched gently both were silver with brown tips. His tail, the same color of his hair, also curled and uncurled slowly beneath him

"Siga Takunei" the other male responded, he looked to be about 21. His eyes were a sparkling violet but they hid any emotion in them well, one purple stripe resided one each cheek of his face while a small blue diamond mark rested on his forehead, like the other two dog ears twitched gently atop his head surrounded by his pitch black hair that also reached his waist.

Ed blinked slowly as he watched them, the two tail feline curled up in his lap purring softly. The cat was also a pitch black while light blue stripes ran down his body; if his eyes were open they would also be a shining light blue.

"Alright Shiro and Siga….Would you mind explaining what you are?" he asked while absently stroking the two tail's head gently, his golden ears flicked back slightly and his tail held still as he waited for their response.

Both sighed gently and knew this would be hard to explain to the stubborn one in front of them.

"Well I am a half demon…while Siga is a full demon." Shiro replied staring at Edward firmly showing he was not lying

Ed blinked in slight surprise "Half Demon? Full Demon?" He said softly

Siga nodded "Yes we are demons."

Shiro nodded to back up the others statement

Ed only sighed and picked up the feline in his lap by the scruff "And this would be a Demon too?" he asked earning a nod.

They nodded "We are also brothers…well…half brothers." Siga stated.

Ed seemed a bit surprised by this "But you look nothing alike."

Shiro nodded "Having only one parent to relate you would do that." He replied with a bit of a smirk.

Ed gave him a bit of a glare and sighed running a gloved hand through his blonde hair and brushing his ear making it twitch slightly.

Shiro and Siga looked at one another and closed their eyes a moment "You are half demon now also." One of them said making Ed snap his attention back to them.

"And what made me into this?" He asked softly looking at them intently with slight curiosity lacing itself into his voice, despite his efforts to look uninterested he was very curious about what forces he was now involved with and how, if possible, he could be changed back

"Something we call The Crimson Fang." Siga responded with narrowed eyes, Shiro nodded gravely after his brother's statement.

"The Crimson Fang?" Ed said curiously tilting his head slightly in confusion.

The brothers sighed and scratched their heads knowing they would have to spill now, Misaga, the two tail, had long ago left to play with Alphonse.

"We better start from the beginning." Shiro murmured and Siga cleared his throat and began to speak.

"You see The Crimson Fang is a blood red jewel with an etching of a fang in it, our race of demons has been guarding this jewel since it was created. We were the next in line to guard it my brother and I, unfortunately a few fox demons made off with it toward the desert so we followed them for days, now this jewel has the ability to unlock the inner being of a person or a blood line long died out of them. You seem to have had contact with it and it must have awakened a blood line that faded to almost non existence in your family." He paused letting Ed gather this information into his brain

"So when I touched it…?" he said slowly.

"It awakened your inner demon, yes." Shiro replied "If we can find it again then it should suppress the demon and turn you to normal." He said softly as he folded his hands on the table.

"Now what you should know is while you're like this you also get a few more things other then those ears and that tail." Siga said with a slight smile.

"Like what?" Ed asked curiously

"Well for one you may have a growth spurt" Shiro said smirking earning his a whack in the head by an angry alchemist "SHUT UP!" Edward snapped fuming and glaring angrily while Shiro nursed his head.

"Moving on…" Siga muttered "Your strength will increase and you will also be able to jump higher and run faster then you were able to before, you now have fangs and claws like us and those can be used in a fight if you need them. Your tail for one gives you a better sense of balance." Edward looked down at the golden dog tail that swished back and forth slowly and for once was glad it was there.

"Your eyesight and sense of smell become more sensitive so be careful when you take a sniff…too strong a smell may knock you out." Siga warned making Ed flinch at the idea of passing out due to smell.

"Now should we head off?" Shiro asked standing up earning him nods, Soon they found Al and said their goodbyes before soon they were on the road yet again only now with the two Demons leading them.

Al looked up slowly "Hey…Siga? Shiro?" "Hm?" both said not looking back as they kept walking "What happened to your parents?" The two demons were silent a moment Shiro was the first to speak "A good question…My father was killed off by humans and demons while my mother….she fled with me and soon began to beat me to take away her own pain." His hair billowed behind him revealing a scar on his neck that looked like a knife wound.

"She saw father in me and of course hated me for it but of course always asked me why I couldn't be more like father and shit like that, I had to live with her until brother came and took me away." With that he grew silent; Siga only said a few things "My mother died giving birth to me so I don't have much to tell you." He replied.

"S-sorry." Al said looking down and away from them, "Hey it's ok…don't beat yourself up for our problems." Shiro looked back and smiled widely at them surprising both of them. "Y-yeah." Al said in a lighter voice and they kept walking, only Ed noticed the small tear slide down Shiro's cheek as he turned away to continue walking as a song played softly among the wind

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be

---------------------------

Wolf: Sorry for the wait but I had some problems

Inu: Yeah…in your head!

Lostinms: 'Hits him in the head with a French dictionary' LE DIE!

Wolf: Thank you, anyway the Inuyasha cross over is shiro and siga…they are my Oc characters of Inuyasha Ja ne!


	7. Hunting And Fighting Practice

Hunting And Fighting Practice

Wolf: Well sorry if some found the last chapter short but hey it's the longest in the story but I shall try harder with this one.

Ed: You forgot to disclaim the song last chapter

Wolf: I did? Shit! Numb is copyrighted to Linkin Park NOT ME

Inuyasha: Nothing you write belongs to you

Wolf: 'Whacks him in the head' For your info Shiro, Siga, and Misaga all belong to. me.

Got it?

Inuyasha: Yeah yeah 'Rubs head'

Wolf: Should I find the dictionary to hit you with?

Inuyasha: 'Pales' No no no no!

Ed: 'Sweatdrop'

Wolf: Good….Shiro? Would you kindly do the disclaimer?

Shiro: Aw ok. 'Ahem' Wolf Does not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the songs she puts in her stories unless she says otherwise.

Wolf: Thank you 'Gives him a cookie'

Shiro: COOKIE! 'runs away with cookie'

Ed: 'Double Sweatdrop'

Wolf: He loves cookies

Inuyasha: No shit Sherlock!

Wolf: 'Glare'

Inu: 'Hides'

Wolf: anyway on with the fic!

It had been two days since that incident and all the explaining Siga and Shiro had handed out to help Ed cope with being a half demon.

Ed looked up and realized for the first time that they were now in a forest, trees varying from Red woods to pines to Oaks surrounded them like a blanket, light filtered through the lush green leaves giving the area a peaceful air.

The two demons turned and smiled to see the brothers looking around in awe of the beauty of the forest "I take it it's been awhile since you were in a situation where you could actually look at your surroundings?" Shiro said smiling as they looked at him and nodded almost sheepishly

Siga laughed "Well enjoy what you can after all you do need practice." Ed looked at him like he was crazy.

"I get enough practice." He said with a glare.

"Being a Half Demon?" Shiro asked smirking

Ed blinked and a faint blush danced across his cheeks as he remembered what he was "Oh…No." he muttered

Siga and Shiro both smiled at him an stood next to him "The first thing you need to learn is how to use your senses without hurting yourself." He noticed Ed's stare at the mention of hurting himself. "Remember your senses are more sensitive now." He explained

Ed sighed and scratched one of his dog ears "Ok so how do I practice with them?" he asked looking to Shiro.

Shiro chuckled "Well for your sense of hearing you must concentrate on the sounds around you…too loud a sound and it will hurt so easy with what you listen to." He replied as his tail curled slowly.

Ed blinked and slowly closed his eyes as his ears pricked forward and everyone became silent around him waiting for him to hear something.

An ear twitched at the sound of water crashing against rocks signaling the ocean, which was a few miles away, his left ear flicked back as he heard some kind of swishing sound.

As soon as he heard that swishing sound a voice screamed in his head '_MOVE NOW!' _ He reacted and quickly jumped just in time to avoid Siga's Sharp claws from piercing the flesh of his backside.

Ed stared at Siga in Disbelief and soon glared "What the hell! Why did you just swing at me!" he snarled baring the bone white fangs he had acquired from his transformation.

Siga smirked at him "To see if you were listening well." He replied cracking his claws before lowering them "If you were not paying attention then my claws would have struck you so you passed that part." He said matter of factly.

Ed glared and then remembered the voice that told him to move, it sounded like himself "What was with the voice in my head that told me to move?" he asked.

Shiro looked to him surprised before it melted away into a smile "Well it looks like your instincts are working fine." He replied.

"Instincts?" Ed said curiously

"Yes….You have gained canine instincts and they are the voice you heard in your head….Your instincts will do things such as warn you of danger or help you hunt." Shiro explained to him, he found it funny that he had to explain every complex notion of the dogs mind, senses and instincts to this boy.

"But I digress…Now lets work on your sense of smell" He said and moved to Ed's side.

Ed looked as Siga walked up and held out his Haori clad arm and blinked in confusion.

Shiro smiled "To work with your sense of smell you will have to track something by scent and my brother will be the object you are trying to find but first you must know his scent." He replied softly

Ed nodded and took a sniff of the sleeve and was assaulted by the smell of spring rain and lavender, he backed up a bit not used to this strong sense of smell.

Shiro chuckled "It takes some getting used to." He commented.

Siga smiled and ran off hiding somewhere in the giant forest around them, "Ok Ed now try and find my brother among the forest." Shiro said smiling

Ed nodded slowly and began sniffing the air and soon catching Siga's scent; he followed it slowly and growled as he realized Siga moved whenever he was close. He kept moving sniffing the air "THERE!" he Snarled and lunged tackling Siga out of the underbrush.

Shiro laughed and clapped slowly "Well done." He said laughing as his brother shot him a glare.

Ed got off of Siga and moved back to Shiro grinning, despite the effort he had a bit of fun doing that.

Shiro smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder "Now it's time for you to learn to hunt….as a human tracking wasn't that easy but now with your sense of smell and hearing you should be able to do it a lot easier." Suddenly a light blue glow surrounded shiro and he began to shrink.

He stood on all fours as fur sprouted from his body, soft, sleek and a light silver it covered his body as his mouth became a muzzle and his hands and feet became paws. He stood there in a dog form staring at Ed with tail wagging "You should be able to change like this as well…just think of yourself as a dog." He said slowly.

Ed nodded slowly and shut his eyes, Siga watched him carefully. Soon golden blonde fur sprouted from his body as he fell to his hands and feet which soon became paws, his ears pricked and his tail swished as he soon gained a muzzle full of razor sharp teeth, his auto mail limbs had also shifted to match the composition of a dogs, the claws in his paws dug into the ground as he opened his slitted golden eyes to look at Shiro.

Both dogs were lean with a muscular build; their coats were the envy of all canines. Their ears pricked and soon Ed began sniffing the ground with his cold wet dog nose and found the scent of a rabbit.

Shiro led him silently, his claws clicking softly on the dirt below the pads of his paws. This was all new to Ed so he took it slowly and explained everything he could to the Alchemist like he would to a young pup learning how to hunt for the first time; he found it rather amusing as he saw the amazement sparkling behind the golden depths of his eyes.

He soon nudged the other and signaled the rabbit nearby, Ed quickly rushed but was pulled back as shiro suddenly gripped his tail and tugged him back "No watch then learn." He explained.

He slowly crept toward the rabbit with body low, his ears pricked sharply forward and he froze as the rabbit looked up and sniffed the air looking in his direction. Soon the rabbit lowered its head and began to munch on the life giving dew grass.

He moved slowly his paws stretching out as his weight was pressed upon them and he shifted his shoulders up and down slowly, his claws dug into the ground as he approached.

The rabbit twitched its ears slowly as it lifted its head, sensing something was wrong it bolted and squeaked in fear as the dog lunged snapping its glistening fangs but missing the flesh and fur by mere inches.

The chase was on, Shiro ran like the devil was at his heels as he lunged for the rabbit and missed, snarling as the creature began to scamper away he bolted after it nearly snapping his jaws around the back foot of the rabbit, he spotted the rabbit's hole in sight and lunged again.

A loud spurt filled the air as sharp bone white fangs sunk into the rabbit's skin making it squeak in pain as it's legs flailed trying to get away from the canine that held it in its grasp, a crunch was heard as the fangs dug harder making the rabbit take a shuddering breath before falling limp

Blood, slick, salty and smooth ran over his fangs and tongue, his muzzle and neck fur became soaked in the life fluid of his prey as his eyes narrowed from the rush of adrenaline rushing through his veins, his ears lay back as the ground also became soaked in the hot blood of the rabbit and soon headed back to the one he was teaching with his prey clasped firmly in his jaws.

Ed stared in shocked awe as Shiro came walking back with the rabbit clamped in his teeth, its blood splashed all over his muzzle and down his neck staining his silver fur a dark crimson. His golden ears flicked back slightly at the sight of the dog in front of him, his tail swished uneasily.

Shiro dropped the rabbit as Siga walked up and took it silently, he licked the blood off his muzzle drawing it back into his jaws and swallowing it slowly as his ears pricked forward at the expression on the alchemist's face "It's either hunt or starve….if your lost you have no choice." He said slowly.

Soon after hours hunting and fighting to train the boy night had fallen around them and soon they curled up around a fire. Shiro and Ed remained silent as they ate the rabbit meat that Siga had prepared from Shiro's kill. Soon they were done with that and just lay staring upwards silently to the sky not to sure of what to do now.

Al resided leaning against a tree stroking Misaga silently, Siga had hopped into a tree and fell asleep silently leaning against the bark.

Ed was the next to fall asleep, h rolled onto his side and twitched his ear cutely in his sleep making shiro smile slightly as he looked upwards at the sky watching the stars twinkle.

Soon Shiro also fell asleep but soon after his mind was haunted by not so fond memories that he wished he would forget.

_Memories consume_

_like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume _

_I'm safe here in my room_

_unless I try to start again_

_Shiro sat in his room silently, he looked to be about five years old right now. The crashing around him scared him, he knew his mother was home by the sound of it, and she was drunk._

He looked to the scars on his wrists and whimpered softly "Papa…" He was unable to finish as the door was slung open and he was pulled sharply by his ear to a standing position.

He stared into the blue eyes of his mother… no this thing…this monster was not his mother, his mother died long ago and this was left behind.

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_Cause inside I realize _

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for _

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate _

_And say what I don't mean_

"_What are you doing in here you little shit?" she hissed at him, the smell of sake almost making him pass out since it was so strong on her breath. "N-nothing mother." He whimpered out and yelped as a loud crack filled the air._

_She had back handed him leaving a throbbing red mark on his cheek, she suddenly threw him sending him into the wall._

I don't know how I got this way

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit _

_Tonight_

_She glared down at the hurt little hanyou "Don't give me that crap! You were cutting again weren't you!" she yelled at him making him flinch as blood ran down his wrist and dripped onto the floor slowly._

He glared at her as his temper snapped "Yeah what of it bitch!" he snarled earning him another slap sending him backward.

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again_

_He clutched at the amulet around his neck; it was a gift from his father before he died. He glared at his mother as she pulled him up painfully._

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_Cause inside I realize _

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright _

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit _

_Tonight_

_She dragged him along and shoved him into the kitchen, rats ran along the floor and over rotten meat everywhere "Maybe after another Night in here you'll try to be more like your father! It's your fault he died anyway!" she screeched before slamming the door behind her and leaving him alone in the darkness._

_I'll paint it on the walls_

_Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_He curled into a ball on the floor and began to sob quietly, she was right….she was ALWAYS right. It WAS his fault his father was dead! If he was never born maybe his father would still be alive and his mother would not be like this, he cried softly the salt of his tears mixing in with his cut wrist but he did not care, that was nothing compared to his emotional pain._

_He looked up as a figure made itself known to him "Who are you?" he asked shakily staring at the strangers sad violet eyes "I'm your brother…..I'm here to take you away from all this….from her." He replied gently holding out a hand to the hanyou._

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity _

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit _

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit _

_He smiled broadly and took his hand being pulled out the window as tears ran down his face, tears of joy. The first time he ever cried happily in his life was now, he was free from her and free from his pain._

_Tonight_

Shiro shot into a sitting position panting and looked at his wrist staring at the scars silently "What's wrong brother?" Siga asked from above, Shiro smiled and shook his head "It's nothing Siga" he replied gently, Siga stared at him a moment before falling asleep in his tree.

Shiro smiled before leaning back and falling into a dreamless sleep.

Wolf: Aww poor shiro

Inu: Psh

Ed: Shut up inu

Inu: 'Glare'

Wolf: Anywho please review


	8. Recollections Of The Past

**Recollections of the past**

**Wolf: Weeeeellll how is everyone?**

Inu: 'Passed out'

Ed: 'Playing Kingdom Hearts 2'

Wolf: That good huh?

**Ed: Sh! 'Still Playing'**

Wolf: oi vey

**Shiro: Don't waste your breath**

Siga: Yeah he won't listen.

Ed: I said shut it!

**Wolf: Again oi vey**

**Siga: What does that mean?**

**Shiro: It's a saying of frustration or just saying oh no.**

**Siga: Ah**

**Ed: Will you hush already!**

**Siga: No**

**Wolf: Ok this is getting old  
**

**Ed: Whatever**

**Shiro: Anyway**

**Siga: Yeah**

**Wolf: Ok Ed and Al don't belong to me…there I said it.  
**

**Siga: so….**

**Shiro: On with the fic!**

**1234567**

**Ed sat up in his bed as the alarm buzzed loudly, dear god how he held back the urge to pummel the damn thing was a mystery only to him, glaring hard at the annoying machine his fist landed squarely on it shutting up the annoying, buzzing thank every god in the sky.**

**He remembered the dream he had had last night, how long ago was it since he met Shiro and Siga? He couldn't remember for the life of him, was it 100 years ago? Ah well that didn't matter now what did matter was the pounding on his door "Yeah Siga I'm up!" he snapped at the door and the bangs subsided.**

**He sighed and began to dress quietly; they had long given up the hunt for the jewel in the last 100 years and just decided to live as normal lives as they could in the ever changing world. Yeah right! It was hard enough for him to have fitted in in the past like the future was any picnic.**

**Sighing in his agitation he walked downstairs slightly grumpy, Shiro had somehow gotten a job and was able to pay for their home and food how he did that without anyone looking at him weird was a mere miracle in Ed's mind which was now getting a headache.**

1234567

**Shiro's Pov**

**Shiro looked up from the newspaper and mug of coffee clasped in his clawed hand as he spotted the grumpy blonde hanyou enter the kitchen, shiro rolled his eyes as he heard a few of Ed's grumbles. Living with the alchemist was a very eventful lifestyle he had to admit but at times it caused a major headache in the doggy eared man.**

"**Wrong side of the bed again Bean?" he asked teasingly earning a glare from Ed. **

"**Shut it unless you would like a castration!" Ed snapped at him as he munched on some toast angrily**

**Shiro had to laugh; by a mere chance they were able to teach Ed how to control his anger though he was unsure of what gods blessed them with this ability. **

"**Well anyway how's school so far?" He asked smirking.**

**Ed glared at him hard "You don't have to ask when you go too!" he snapped as he swallowed the last of his toast.**

"**Touchy" he smirked at him and looked down at his paper.**

**1234567**

**Sn (Me) stood outside the home of the hanyou's she sometimes got along with, her foot tapped impatiently as her lip rose in a growl showing her fang slightly as she rolled her eyes, why was it so hard for Edward and Shiro to get moving!**

**She looked over her shoulder as her sister walked up "It's about time Lostinms." She grumbled to the wolf hanyou, she held a Gravitation book in her hands and read quietly not even looking up at her agitated sister.**

**Lostinms, or lost for short, looked up at her sister with a Cheshire grin plastered to her face "Aww c'mon sis! You know I can't go anywhere without my gravi." She replied still grinning like a cat in a canary cage, which she usually was from time to time.**

**Sn looked up as the door opened, that had better have been one of the boys or she was gonna march in their and strangle them herself if they did not hurry up, she spotted Siga was the one who opened the door.**

"**AGH!" at that she stormed into the house, god dammit didn't these boys know the meaning of a freakin time limit! The sounds of crashing and yelling were heard as she obviously was chasing them about the house with something.**

**Lost looked up and cocked a brow as the sound of Ed shouting caught her attention "Sn! slowly put down the frying pan and lets talk about this!" He ducked as a dictionary went sailing past his head, the fear was unimaginable as he ran like a bat out of hell out of the house and dove behind Lost.  
**

**Shiro then shot out of the house next with a knife sailing after him, the knife was thankfully caught by Siga who stared at the two cowering hanyou's. **

"**I thought you two have learned to not make Sn wait?" he said tauntingly to them earning him two glares in return.**

"**Shut up!" they both snapped and grumbled.**

Sn appeared at the door looking more disheveled then she did when arriving, a frying pan clutched in her right hand.

Lost was still reading her book as she said "Do you have to carry that thing around?" her voice was monotone as she was too absorbed in her book to give any tone in her voice that would convey interest.  


**12345678**

**Al's POV**

**Inside one could hear Al laughing his head off, he was still in a suit of armor but that would soon change.**

**Over the years Shiro and Siga's magical abilities had been advancing rapidly and they began looking for a way to get Al's body back along with Edward's limbs but as that old saying goes "It's easier Said then done." Many a midnight oil was burned while studying the many magic books the two hanyou's recovered from their father's home all those years ago.**

**Ed had made a comment that it was like Alchemy but even here he was dead wrong, their fathers magic was different from alchemy though it still held a price but not an extreme price, to get a body one must offer a body and to get a limb one must offer the said limb.**

**But I digress, Al had finally gained composure from his laughing fit and sat up in amusement, he usually stayed at home with the two tailed feline known as Misaga of course he never really minded that he had to stay in the house he had the feline to keep him company.**

**He stood and closed the door behind the arguing teens with a chuckle and he soon began to look around for the two tailed feline, he suddenly looked up as said cat landed on his head with a mew "Oh! There you are!" he said with a laugh as he reached up and gently picked the cat off his head.**

Soon as time passed they both ended up in the kitchen with Misaga munching happily on some tuna while Al stroked his back gently.

**12345678**

****

Sn's POV

God will wonders never cease? Again I had a headache but then again without my usual coke in my hand that was normal, my grey wolf ears twitched only mildly hearing Ed's low grumbles about me chasing them around with the frying pan.

"Look it's not my fault you two are slugs!" I snapped at him growling angrily, Lost of course was too absorbed in her gravi books to notice my slight agitation, I think she tapes those books to her hand but anyway back to the chaos that is my life.  


**Walking up to the school, I shuddered at the word, I noticed the many looks Ed received from not only girls but a few guys as well, that helped me almost know what my stomach juices tasted like. Sure his looks made up for his vertically challenged self but never once had he gave the hint he was interested in either gender, ah yes such an enigma he is.**

It was then that I noticed he also looked quite disturbed at the fact guys were staring at him and soon he began glaring at them, I had to chuckle at him at that point. "Aww does the bean have a problem?" I asked and as soon as he looked at me I bolted laughing my head off as he yelled profanities at me while promising the most painful death imaginable.

**Soon he managed to calm down due to the fact that lost had somehow managed to sit on his tail keeping him from moving which of course got him angry until he gave up.**

We made out way to the English class, god such boredom should never be pushed on another human being but then again that would explain why me and my sister were kept under the file of insane. Opening my English book I slipped in a manga of Ginga Densetsu Weed and began to read quietly, Shiro was taking notes as he was really the only one who paid the teacher enough attention to actually write what she said though how he preformed this miracle baffles me every day.

**Siga had already passed out behind his book and looked dead but that was not unusual with him, Lost had followed my lead and slipped a gravitation book into her English book and read quietly and I shrugged and went back to my own manga.**

**What the day would bring I had no idea which was exactly why what happened surprised me so badly, as unexpected as the event was losty never seemed to notice the world around her but I and the others were not ready for it, it was something different I'll tell you at least that.**

**But maybe just maybe it would be a good thing.**

**123456789**

**Wolf: Well kinda short but eh**

**Boys: …..**


	9. Questions And Answers

Questions and answers

Night-Sama: Well you have all been asking me several things and I think it's about dang time I answered you….lets see now where should I begin?

Yami: ….At an insanity ward?

Night-sama: Shut up or I lock you up in the room of rabid poodles.

Yami: Eep! 'Ducks behind Yugi'

Yugi: 'Rolls eyes'

Night-sama: Anyway the answers will come by name

**Amandana: Anyway 'Ahem' The "Ed was going to grow more" Thing was a joke that shiro made to just piss Edward off so nope our little midget stays a midget. And they are going to school now because back then in those past 100 years schools had a lot harsher punishment then just detention and I mean wood sticks that they beat your ass with so they waited till it was relatively "Safe" to go to school.**

**Also Amandana Yes there is a difference between half demon's and Full demon's, Half demons are part human so their emotions take more effect on their decision then it does for a full demon's. Also a full demon is at least twice as strong as a half demon and their skills are also better which means it would take luck or a lot of help for a half demon to fight a full, that or if he has a big kick ass sword like Inuyasha then he's fine.**

**Angel61991: The huge time skip is actually present time, the last few chapters that you have been reading where all what happened 100 years ago to them and as Ed woke up that morning then you are brought to where they are now.**

And now people I must ask of you to not tell me the chapter is short unless it's like 3 paragraphs and heaven forbid if I ever do that then I give you permission to beat the hell outta me for being stupid.

I know the chapter is a bit short sometimes and then I get the longest one I can do and you still call it short, tis a pet peeve of mine. Remember I am NOT a professional author here and I get writers block A LOT and inspiration is slow to me which explains why it takes a long time for me to post.

Well that's all for now bye!


End file.
